Cas reads Harry Potter
by Sirius-Priy-Black
Summary: This is sorta OOC. Just a a bit of light-hearted fun written for my friend, Alice. / Dean & Sam come back from a hunt to discover Cas reading Harry Potter...


"Have I mentioned how much I **hate **friggin' vampires?" Dean said, as he and Sam pulled into the parking lot of their current motel.

"Uh yeah...about ten times" Sam commented; a hint of amusement in his tone.

Dean threw a glare at Sam "That son of a bitch messed with my baby!" he moaned. He quickly jumped out of the car and shut the door, examining the damage done to the impala.

Sam crouched down beside him "Dean...its a little scratch. No big deal." He said, immediately regretting it when he saw the look on Dean's face.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore" Dean replied.

Sam stifled a laugh; not wanting to piss Dean off even more.

"C'mon man, let's go inside. I'm exhausted and you've been driving for six hours. We'll sort out the car later"

Dean huffed but he agreed with Sam on one thing; he was exhausted.

Once they reached the door of their motel room, Sam stopped suddenly. He held out his arm, stopping Dean from proceeding.

"Dude, what the-" Dean started

"-Do you hear that?" Sam asked with a slight frown.

Dean gave him a 'quit playing around' look "No, Sam. I don't hear anything" he retorted

Sam rolled his eyes "Quit talking and listen."

Dean sighed but did as Sam asked.

"What, you mean that weird muffled sound?" Dean asked; raising an eyebrow.

Sam nodded slowly "It sounds like...someone's crying...in our room" he said, feeling as confused as Dean looked.

"Okay Sherlock, well why don't we go into our room and find out what the hell's going on?" Dean didn't wait for Sam to reply as he pulled the room key out of his pocket.

The sight that greeted them was not what they expected.

Castiel was sat on the floor, between the two beds, gripping a book in his hands.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

Dean cleared his throat "Uh...Cas?"

Castiel looked up; his eyes glistening with tears.

"Are you...I mean, are you ok?" Dean continued

"They...they killed him!" Castiel answered in a tone of disbelief.

"Killed who?" Sam asked, alarmed

"Dobby!" Cas whispered

There was silence for a moment before Sam's choked laughter erupted into the room.

Dean stood expressionless, and frankly, confused.

"Who the hell is he talking about Sam?" Dean hissed

Sam managed to compose himself after a moment. "Dobby...you know...from Harry Potter?"

Dean frowned; his eyebrows pulling together. "He's crying over a damn fictional character?"

"Dobby's death was one of the saddest deaths in fictional history, Dean." Sam pointed out

Dean stared at Sam "Unfreakinbelivable" he muttered

"Dean I saw you shed a tear when we watched Harry Potter last week." Sam countered

"Firstly, you're lying. And secondly...Fred died! How's George supposed to cope without his brother?" Dean defended, knowing the real reason it had affected him was because after all he and Sam had been through, Dean knew he couldn't deal with losing him _again._

Sam knew it too and reached out to awkwardly pat Dean's shoulder, reassuringly.

"Wait! Fred dies too?" Castiel suddenly spoke up, looking as though he were about to cry again.

Sam and Dean shared a look "You haven't reached that part yet have you?" Sam guessed

Cas shook his head vigorously.

"Wait, when did you start reading Harry Potter anyway?" Dean asked

Cas looked up at him and shrugged "I had time on my hands whilst you two were on your hunt."

"We've only been gone two days! How did you manage to read six books in two days?" Sam asked in disbelief

Cas stared at the brothers, as though the question confused him. "Angels do not read at human pace, Sam." He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Huh." Sam said simply.

"Sammy's just ticked off because it took him three weeks to read the whole series" Dean said, a grin playing on his lips.

Sam shot him a glare "It's not real easy to read when you're hunting, Dean."

"Course not, Sam." Dean teased

Castiel watched the exchange between the two brothers; a confused frown on his face. He looked at Dean questioningly.

Dean waved it off "Carry on reading Cas. Don't let us stop you." He smirked

"I am going to take a break from reading. It was too..." Cas started

"Emotionally draining?" Sam offered

Castiel nodded "Yes. It was too emotionally draining."

Dean looked from Sam to Cas "I swear, if anyone asks...I don't know either of you."

Cas frowned, clearly not understanding what Dean had meant "But you do know us, Dean."

"Never mind" Dean sighed.

"So, Cas, which has been your favourite book in the series?" Sam asked

Dean shot him a look "You're seriously about to have this conversation?" he asked

"Yes" Cas and Sam replied simultaneously

"It's a tie between Chamber of Secrets and Prisoner of Azkaban" Castiel continued

Sam nodded in agreement "Prisoner of Azkaban is my favourite" he said

"I like Chamber of Secrets because we get to meet Dobby"

Sam laughed "Dobby is very lovable. I guess I don't need to ask who your favourite character is then."

"Dobby" Cas replied; not picking up on the obvious sarcasm of Sam's utterance. "Who is yours?"

Sam thought for a moment "I'd have to say Draco."

"Sammy has a little guy crush on Tom whatshisface" Dean piped up; clearly getting bored by the current topic of conversation.

Sam threw a pillow at Dean before continuing "I think Draco was highly misunderstood. He never really wanted to hurt Harry- he was trying to be a good son and stay loyal to his family, but at the same time, he was trying to make his own choices too." He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know...I suppose I can relate in a way. Being split between being loyal to your family and doing what you want to do..."

Hearing this caught Dean's full attention. He didn't make a comment, but simply looked at Sam; as though he were trying to read him.

"I'm not entirely fond of Draco" Castiel countered "Dobby, however..."

Dean groaned and mumbled something along the lines of 'friggin' fictional characters...'

"Dobby gave his life to save his friends. That was very honourable of him. And he was a free elf. He was completely innocent. Absolutely no need for him to die." Cas continued in a babble

"Wow, an angel who's in love with an elf. There's something you don't hear every day" Dean commented

Sam and Cas didn't even bother to acknowledge Dean's comment; simply continuing their conversation on the topic of 'favourites' within Harry Potter.

"So, let me get this straight. My demon hunting brother and an angel are having a discussion about fictional wizards and their friends?" Dean stated to nobody in particular.

When Sam and Castiel continued to talk, Dean stood up.

"I'm going to a bar. Where there'll hopefully be normal people." Dean said, and with a slam of the door and a rev of the impala's engine, he left the demon hunter and angel to discuss the magical world of Harry Potter...


End file.
